Chromatography is a set of techniques for separating a mixture into its constituents. Generally, in a liquid chromatography analysis, a pump system takes in and delivers a mixture of liquid solvents (and/or other fluids) to a sample manager, where a sample is injected into the solvent stream. The sample is the material under analysis. Examples of samples include, but are not limited to, complex mixtures of proteins, protein precursors, protein fragments, reaction products, and other compounds. The mobile phase comprised of a sample dissolved in the mixture of solvents (and/or other fluids), moves to a point of use, such as a separation column, referred to as the stationary phase. By passing the mobile phase through the column, the various components in the sample separate from each other at different rates and thus elute from the column at different times. A detector may receive the separated components from the column and produce an output from which the identity and quantity of the analytes may be determined.